


Final Choice

by forgottenwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They figure out a plan how to defeat the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little theory I had rolling around in my head. Lets just assume the boys saved Cas from Lucifer.

“Sam. I’m surprised you called me. I thought after our last encounter you never wanted to see me again. Why do I owe the pleasure?”

You have one choice. 

It’s incomparable to anything that you’ve ever had to decide between. The consequences alone are astounding and even you yourself can’t be certain that you’re going to make the right one. But your whole life has been a series of choices, even though most were always made for you. 

This time however, may be the last time. 

The earth depends on it; your brother depends on it. And you, you need to prove one final time that you are enough. That you can do good and be pure on this planet, and that the evil that has been trying to corrupt you for years will no longer win. 

The plan was impeccable. A tad daunting, but it was the only way the darkness would be destroyed. 

Dean was against it the first time you brought it up. Said that you were just going to get yourself killed. He slowly grew on the idea the further time went on without a clue on how to stop the Darkness. 

Cas, though leery of the idea, agreed to help with the planning with sad eyes. 

Sam smiled. Dean and Cas had been withdrawn through the whole process, but he knew they were only trying to hide the fear for his safety. 

I mean, taking on the devil for a second time? That was going to be difficult. But their plan was impeccable. And having Lucifer’s power was the only way they were going to have a chance at defeating the Darkness. Along with the aid of the angels left in heaven. 

With aid from Cas, they had found another Hand of God. It had been hidden in one of the far rooms in the bunker that they hardly ever enter. He had devised a modified angel banishing sigil that would only activate when an angel had possessed a vessel. Essentially, he had fixed it to rid the vessel of the angel, but leaving the angels powers behind. Once he had Lucifer’s powers, he and Cas would convince the angels to strike the Darkness all at once, while Sam wielded the Hand of God.

It was a foolish plan, for the sake that there were many things that could go wrong. But in theory the plan was perfection. As long as every step worked out. He prayed that things would go right, he had his faith things would finally go their way. 

Sam stared with fight in his eyes. Blood hidden on his chest underneath his coat.

“I’m saying yes.”


End file.
